Awkward
by Claire M C
Summary: ...just when she had decided he wasn’t going to be in her life anymore, when she decided she didn’t need him…there he was. Kind of JackChloe & JackAudrey


Title: Awkward

Author: Claire

Status: Complete

Rating: PG-13

Season/Series: Lets say…Season Five

Summary: ...just when she had decided he wasn't going to be in her life anymore, when she decided she didn't need him…there he was.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of The Fox Network. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

"Thank your for shopping with us. Have a nice day," the bubbly shop assistant smiled widely as she handed her over the two bags of purchases and the credit card receipt she didn't want to look at.

She tried to smile at the grinning assistant, but her big mouth with large, dentally enhanced teeth really only made her want to leave her presence as soon as possible. Leaving the store, she was immediately hit by the harsh light of the late afternoon sun.

She grimaced a little, but continued quite happily on her way down the bustling street. The gentle breeze blew a strand of blonde hair in front of her vision, and she paused a moment to put it back in place. It was one of those strange things she had almost a compulsion to do. Her hair had to be in place at all times if possible. If not perfectly in place, then at least tidily so. The bright sun had bleached her hair blonder than she'd normally wear it, but she didn't mind that as much.

As she wandered on down the street, the carrier bags dug painfully into her fingers, and her arms ached agonizingly, but she didn't care, she hadn't felt this good in a long time. Shopping really could work miracles sometimes.

Her eyes wandered along the shop fronts, searching for something to catch her eye, but spotted nothing that she hadn't already bought, or dismissed as completely unsuitable for her.

She glanced at her watch, it was getting late, and content with her purchases (though probably not when she got her credit card bill), she decided it was time to go home.

She rounded the corner, and walked a few short steps before he caught her eye. Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw him. With her.

They hadn't spotted her yet, which gave her a few valuable seconds to recover. This would probably be awkward for all of them. Everyone knew how she felt about Jack.

She couldn't stop herself staring at him. He looked relaxed and the woman at his side smiled at him as he spoke softly to her, his thumb tracing small patterns along the back of her hand where it was enclosed securely in his.

She felt the old stirrings of pain rustle and blossom in her chest. She didn't need this right now. She was just getting over him, putting everything marked 'Jack Bauer' away in the farthest recesses in her mind, never to be touched again. She had thought it would be easier since she'd never have to work with him again. And it had been, sort of.

And just when she had decided he wasn't going to be in her life anymore, when she decided she didn't need him, and wasn't going to think about him again, there he was. Strolling down the road with the so-called love of his life by his side.

She didn't get it. She didn't see the attraction. The resentment that she had thought she'd finally buried reared its ugly head again. After everything she'd done for him, everything she'd sacrificed and given to him, he had gone off with someone who couldn't be considered his equal in _any_ capacity.

Jack looked up and saw her, his smile dying a little on his face. The woman beside him stilled as well, her eyes clouded over, and she looked like she was about to pull her hand away from his, when he tightened his grip and pulled her even closer to him.

Jack walked confidently towards her; his eyes softening as they fell onto her upturned face. She grimaced, but hoped it would pass for a smile. It was the best she could manage at the moment.

The woman at his side stiffened, uncertainty passing fleetingly through her eyes before Jack gave her a reassuring squeeze.

Where had it all gone so horribly wrong for them? Why was he with someone like _her_?

Swallowing hard, she tamped down all those questions that had plagued her senselessly over the past months.

She gathered all her strength around her, gripping the bags in her hands even tighter, when she heard his husky, velvet voice again.

"Hello, Audrey."

"Hello, Jack," she turned her head and nodded towards the smaller, blonder woman at his side, "Chloe. It's good to see the two of you."

Finis

© 2006 Copyright held by the author.

Author's Notes: This was actually inspired in part by scoob's fic "Give," because she made me feel a little sorry for Audrey…until she went nasty.


End file.
